valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow's Flight (novel)
For other uses of 'Arrow's Flight,' see the disambiguation page. Synopsis Arrow's Flight opens with two major events: Herald Talia earns her Whites (the white uniform worn by full Heralds) and Princess Elspeth, the Heir-presumptive, is chosen by the Companion Gwena. Also in the opening section is a reminder of the distrust and animosity between Herald Talia and Lord Orthallen, a high-ranking councilor and adviser to Queen Selenay. Shortly after Elspeth's confirmation as Heir-in-right, news reaches Haven that the Herald on patrol in a northern sector is out of commission due to injury. Herald Kyril assigns the sector to Talia for her year-and-a-half Field internship with the handsome Herald Kris, who is Orthallen's nephew. Before they leave, Orthallen tells Kris that he is afraid Talia is misusing her Gift of Empathy (the ability to read and influence the emotions of others). Once they are on the road, Kris asks Talia about the rumor. She vigorously denies any use of her Gift to influence Elspeth or others, but the rumor nevertheless undermines her self-confidence. This, combined with a hitherto-unnoticed lapse in her training, results in a steady decline in her level of control over her Gift. She finds herself scarcely able to control how much emotion she is receiving or projecting, and she is afraid to ask Kris for help. Rolan, her Companion, assists her as much as he can. About three months into the internship, the two Heralds, their Companions, and their pack animals are trapped by a severe winter storm in a Waystation located in the Forest of Sorrows. Talia's Gift goes rogue in a spectacular manner, projecting feelings of intense rage at Kris and both Companions. After a startled moment, Kris realizes what has happened, and he begins teaching Talia how to properly shield and control her power. The winter storm traps them for almost a month, during which time Talia gets the basics of control back, and she and Kris become lovers. They are also confronted by the mysterious force which inhabits the Forest, which perceives Talia as a threat. The Heralds are soon met by a rescue party, and they resume the internship. Talia finds that the rumor that she misuses her Gift has reached this far, and she and Kris feel they must continue the circuit so that the Heralds won't lose face. As the book concludes, she has recovered mastery of her Gift, but she remains troubled by the ethics of using it. She is also worried about what effect her relationship with Kris will have on the relationship she wants to have with Kris' best friend, Herald Dirk. Characters *Ahrodie *Alberich *Guildmistress Arawell *Lord Cariodoc *Cymry *Destria *Devan *Dirk *Elcarth *Elspeth *Fess - Guard *Lady Fiona *Gaytha *Gerick *Griffon *Gwena (Companion) *Harevis (Companion) - Herald Griffon's Companion *Harthen *Hyron *Jeri *Jethry - Maeven's baby *Jon - palace Guard *Karli - murder victim *Kemoc *Keren *Kerithwyn - Healer *Kris *Kyril *Levris *Loris *Maeven *Mavry *Mero *Lady Naril *Nerissa *Lord Orthallen *Lord Palinor *Pelsin (Herald) *Lord Peregrine *Rolan *Rynee *Queen Selenay *Lythe Shadowdancer - legendary Herald *Sherrill *Skif *Sofi *Rothas Sunsinger - legendary Herald *Talia *Tantris *Tedric *Teren *Vrisa Places *Berrybay *Forest of Sorrows *Great Hall of Valdemar - part of the Palace complex in Haven *Greenhaven, Valdemar *Hevenbeck, Valdemar *House of Healing *Knowles Crossing, Valdemar *Langenfield, Valdemar *Terilee River - river that runs through Haven and Valdemar *Waymeet, Valdemar *Westmark, Valdemar Terms *Arrow-Code *Chirra *Firebird *Maiden's Hope (flower) *Snow fever - disease *Spongetoad *Truth Spell Translations French: * L'Envol de la Flèche, Pocket, 1996 * L'Envol de la Flèche, translated by Rosalie Guillaume, Bragelonne, 2008 * L'Envol de la Flèche, Milady, 2011 German: * Talia, die Hüterin, Bastei-Lübbe, 1993 Italian: * Le Frecce di Valdemar, Nord, 1990 * Le Frecce di Valdemar, Sperling & Kupfer, 1994 Japanese: * The book was also published as a manga in Japanese Polish: * Lot Strzały, Zysk i S-ka, 1994 Russian * Полет стрелы, translated by И. Брюн, Северо-Запад, 1999 Spanish: * El Vuelo de la Flecha, La Factoría de Ideas, 2009 * El Vuelo de la Flecha, La Factoría de Ideas, 2014 See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books